1. Field
The embodiment discussed herein are directed to allowing a user to designate a point on a model and the system moves the view toward that point while showing the relative position of the view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, operating with three dimensional (3D) scenes is becoming more and more common. As a result, new or novice users are being confronted with a system that can be difficult and hard to use. However, it is also necessary to allow experienced users to also use the 3D systems effectively. What is needed is a system that accommodates and helps both novice and advanced users.